


Destiny

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faegal04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/gifts).



“Come on, sweetheart.” Dean smiled down at his five year old daughter.

She looked up at  him, worried. “What if the teacher doesn’t like me?”

Sighing, he knelt in front of her, taking her little hands in hers. “She’s going to  _love_ you. I promise.” He gave her a reassuring smile. “Now, come on. Uncle Sammy promised you pizza for dinner for your big first day, and then Uncle Cas is getting some ice cream.”

Her eyes lit up at the mention of her uncles. “Will Miss Amy be there?” She asked, hopeful. Miss Amy had been her baby sitter for the past three years, and Sam had a crush on her. 

Dean chuckled. “I don’t know. I’ll call her while you’re at school.” He offered.

“Okay.”

“Now, let’s get you to class.” Standing up, he held her hand as they walked into the school.

* * *

On the home that afternoon after school, all his little girl did was chatter about how much she loved her teacher. Her new best friend was a boy named Hunter, because he wasn’t ‘too gross’ like the other boys, which made Dean laugh.

“So, Miss Amy will be there.” He glanced at her in the rear view mirror. She squealed and clapped. “Uncle Sam asked her to come over for a kinda date thing.”

She furrowed her brows. “What’s a date?”

Dean sighed. “It’s like when you and a friend have a play date…only for adults. Sometimes they go out to eat, some times they go to a movie. Things like that.”

“Then why not call it a play date?” She asked, making her confused face.

“Well, because on play dates you don’t hold hands and kiss. On some dates, you do. It means he likes her and wants to spend more time with her. Like Jill’s mommy and daddy.”

She looked like she was thinking it over for a minute. “Okay, but if they have a baby it’s not staying in  ** _MY_** room!”

Dean lost it, shaking his head.

* * *

“Where’s my princess?” Sam called out as he walked into the house. 

“Uncle Sammy!” The small girl’s voice could be heard easily as she ran towards him.

He laughed as he picked her up into a hug. “How was your first day of school?”

She grinned. “It was fun! Daddy says you like Miss Amy like Jill’s Daddy likes Jill’s Mommy. Is that true?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

His face turned a light red as he chuckled nervously. “Um, that’s  _usually_  something that takes awhile, Des.” Amy piped in, saving the poor man. “Let’s just see how things go.” She chuckled. “I also brought a friend.”

That got her attention, making her wiggle down from Sam’s arms. “Who?!”

“This is my friend, Kat.”

“Her name is  _Kat_? Does she meow?”

Another laugh could be heard walking through the door. “No, sweetie. My name is Katherine, but I go by Kat.” She smiled. “It’s nice to meet you. Amy here talks about you all the time. I feel like I know you already! So, I heard today was a big day, huh?” She asked, crouching to her level. “So, I brought you a little something.” She held out a teddy bear that was holding a crayon. “When I was little, I was so scared my first few days of school. My daddy gave me a special bear, one that I could talk to every night, and in the morning, I’d feel all better.”

“Thank you!” She hugged the bear tight and turn to run into the other room. “Daddy! Look what Miss Kat gave me!”

Dean came back in, carrying Des. He had a huge grin on his face seeing his little girl so happy. Looking up, his eyes stopped on Kat. “Hi, I’m Dean.” He introduced himself. “I’m guessing you’re Kat?”

Des giggled. “You’re looking at Miss Kat how Uncle Sammy looks at Miss Amy.” Which caused all faces except hers to turn pink.

“So, let’s order that pizza!” Sam chuckled.


End file.
